


stupid cupid

by kamwashere



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Banter, Brief mention of One Direction, Brief mention of the Jonas Brothers, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Confessions, Costume Day, Cute, F/F, F/M, Facetime, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Match-making, Memes, Mentions of Past Crushes, Middle School, Mutual Pining, Past Relationships, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sarcasm, Siblings, Snark, Tropes, Tyrus Week 2019, chat fic, ghc, the good hair crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamwashere/pseuds/kamwashere
Summary: The Good Hair Crew text fic ft. the Kippen siblings. What could go wrong?In which TJ and Cyrus are ridiculously and adorably oblivious, Amber is a goddamn treasure, and Andi and Buffy devise a plan.





	1. "whuhpssh"

* * *

 

—

 

**underdog❤️**

 

**-**

 

_1:02_

 

—

**tj**

underdog, hey

**cyrus**

teej!!!! wazzup

 

**tj**

did you get home ok?

**cyrus**

uh yeah

you????

**tj**

same

have any plans tomorrow?

**cyrus**

not much, just homework

and group project with ghc

**tj**

good hair crew, right?

**cyrus**

that’s right

you could join us if you want

**tj**

is this you saying i have good hair

**cyrus**

yes!!!

you know you have good hair

**tj**

aw, underdog

 thanks, i’m flattered

**cyrus**

you’re welcome

any particular reason why you’re chatting me at 1 in the morning?

**tj**

not much, just bored

**cyrus**

sleep!!!!!!!!

**tj**

hey, you’re still awake too!

**cyrus**

you make a strong case

**tj**

actually i’m kinda sleepy

**cyrus**

go sleep!!!!

**tj**

what about you?

**cyrus**

i’m gonna sleep soon

actually i’m sleeping now

zzz

you should too!

goodnight, teej

sweet dreams

 

**tj**

night, cyrus. sweet dreams.

 

 

* * *

 

—

 

**rotten brother**

 

-

 

_9:35_

 

—

 

**tj**

ambs please help

**amber**

whatchu need ugly

**tj**

remember when you told me about the look back

 

**amber**

yeah, why?

**tj**

i tried it. did not go well.

**amber**

give me DEETS!!!!!!!

**tj**

okay so, you already know about cyrus

**amber**

cause you wouldn’t stop talking about him

 

**tj**

shut up

cyrus had this idea that me and buffy had this one on one because he wanted to prove to buffy that we could play together

i was like sure whatever

**amber**

whuhpssh

**tj**

what?

**amber**

ya whipped

**tj**

SHUT UP

so we did, she won i guess, and we’re cool now. i apologised for being a dick. i’ve been laying it on by looking at him while i was playing but i don’t think he noticed

i had no choice but to do the look back you keep saying before we said bye

**amber**

okay,, so what’s the problem?

 

**tj**

i don’t think he knows

i've been flirting nonstop and he still doesn’t get it

he is so oblivious, ambs

**amber**

yeah, cy is pretty dense

             wait! were you guys still w buffy then or just the two of you?

 when you did the thingie?

**tj**

uh does that matter?

also wtf. cy? are you guys close

 

**amber**

OF COURSE 

                  and yes, we talk, LONG STORY 

                                                     tj u r an idiot 

listen, you don’t do the look back until you are sure that you are alone with the person you’re looking back to, and that they can see it

**tj**

would be nice if you said that the first time

 

**amber**

sorry, i underestimated how dumb u are

ok how can we salvage this

**tj**

idfk

that’s why i asked you for help

 

**amber**

you said buffy was around right

that means she probably knows you likey cyrus 

or she thinks that look was meant for her

 

**tj**

…

and i sang to her too

crap. cyrus probably thinks i like her

just how well-established is this look back rule again

**amber**

god you are such a mess 

why did you sing to her lmao 

please tell me it wasn’t a rap

 

**tj**

i’ll have you know that dj fruity is still hella fresh

 

**amber**

i hate you so much, you’re so lame 

why are you my brother

 

**tj**

i ask myself that too

what the hell do i doooooo

 

**amber**

k so it’s good cyrus saw, that is v important. 

although tbh you two are both bad with feelings so idk

**tj**

can you stop

**amber**

hey you came to me for advice

**tj**

and i regret it

**amber**

ooooooooooo maybe bambi knows something

 

**tj**

who tf is bambi

hello???

great thanks

 

* * *

 

 

—

 

 **Amber** 💁🏼

 

-

 

_18:09_

 

—

 

**amber**

BAMBIIIIIIIIIIII

**andi**

AMBERRRRRR

**amber**

can i ask you something!!!

**andi**

Shoot!

**amber**

um

 

this is gonna sound suppppper intrusive but

does cyrus talk about my brother often?????

it’s ok if u don’t answer though!!!

 

**andi**

Um

Who’s your brother??

**amber**

tj???

**andi**

W HAT 

OMG

**amber**

hsksk why

**andi**

Oh this makes so much sense now 

But to answer your question YES 

Buffy and I have been talking about it actually 

You know he used to be mean and scary and intimidating especially to Buffy, but he’s all smiley now when it comes to Cyrus

 

**amber**

ok so we know that tj is smitten but what about cyrus? what do you think?

**andi**

Idk I mean it’s not really my place to say...

**amber**

oh gotcha!

do you think he’ll mind if i ask him?

 

**andi**

Idon’t think so! 

Cyrus is the most unproblematic guy I know tbh

 

**amber**

great!!! thanks bambi

 

**andi**

Anytime

* * *

 

—

 

**Amber Kippen**

 

-

 

_13:56_

 

—

 

**amber**

cyrus, my man

**cyrus**

Amber???? hiiii

**amber**

you know how i’ve been telling you… my stuff for awhile

i was just thinking…

**cyrus**

yeees?

 

**amber**

wouldn’t it be better if you shared some of yours too?

establish a safe communication with shared trust? let’s talk about personal stuff!

 

**cyrus**

i guess? i’m not really counselling you professionally so transference is okay 

in this case 

also, hey, someone’s been reading

 

**amber**

not just a pretty face, cy-cy

 

**cyrus**

no doubt 

okay, what kind of personal stuff do we talk about?

 

**amber**

hmm

idk

how abt lovelife?

**cyrus**

sure but um

**amber**

i’ll go first! ever since with jonah, i’ve been thinking about how my relationships never work

and maybe that’s because i’m not really into guys that much.

so yeah!

 

**cyrus**

oh, wow! seriously?

 

**amber**

i’m still figuring it out though

what about you?

any life-changing revelations???? crushes????

 

**cyrus**

um, there is one but 

should i really say it in a text?

**amber**

hey, it’s okay. meet up?

**cyrus**

see you in the same place?

**amber**

you got it

 

* * *

 

—

 

 **ghc!!! 💇🏾** 💇🏻💇🏻♂️

 

-

 

_19:45_

 

—

 

**andi**

Guys

**buffy**

yes boo

**andi**

Did you know Amber and TJ were related

 

**buffy**

excuse me.

are you for real?

 

**cyrus**

i knew actually!!!

i feel honoured

 

**buffy**

oh my gosh.

i can see the resemblance.

how could i be so stupid?

just imagine how dinners at kippen household go because of those two

 

**andi**

HAHAHA

 

**cyrus**

well, fairly peaceful

except for game night

those two are so competitive!!

well not as competitive as buffy

 

**andi**

How did you know

**buffy**

i’m not even gonna ask

cause i already know the answer

**cyrus**

amber invited me!

**buffy**

ok, that is NOT the answer i expected

**cyrus**

did you guys know that tj is a really good cook!!!!

well, baking actually

he made muffins!!

 

**andi**

What kind? 

 

**cyrus**

chocolate!!! my favourite

**buffy**

and he had muffin ingredients just… lying around?

 

**cyrus**

nope! we had to rush to the grocer

**buffy**

hmmmmmmmmmmm

**andi**

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

**cyrus**

what?

**buffy**

oh, nothing

 

* * *

 

—

 

**buffy the slayer**

 

**-**

 

_19:48_

 

—

 

**buffy**

andi, oml

**andi**

I know, I KNOW

TJ is crazy about him 

DO you think he likes him back?

The entire time we've all been friends, Cyrus only had one crush and I didn't even know it at the time!

 

**buffy**

he has to

I MEAN, C’MON

and i know! this is uncharted territory, andi

**andi**

I think Amber can notice it too 

Actually, that’s how I found out that they were siblings 

She messaged me asking about Cyrus

 

**buffy**

oooooooooooooooh? did she really

 

**andi**

c'mon, it's not like that

**buffy**

mm, ok

i need screenshots tho!!!!!!!!!

 

 **andi** sent _two photos_

 

**buffy**

oh yeah, she knows

you know what this means?

 

**andi**

Oh no, not again

 

**buffy**

oh yes

it’s matchmakin time, mack

 

**andi**

Ok, but can we not wear the masks anymore

 

**buffy**

lmao no

sorry i made you go through that

let’s never acknowledge my detective phase ok? 

 

**andi**

I don’t know about never….

 

**buffy**

a n d i

 

**andi**

Lets be cupidssssssss

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i caved and made an andi mack text fic. and none you sons of bitches can stop me
> 
> sorry that was mean i love u all and i hoped you liked this trash


	2. "We need your expertise for.. *dramatic pause* match-making"

* * *

 

 

–

**andi quack**

-

_21:38_

–

**buffy**

ok, miss mack, how do we do this

**andi**

What

Do what?

**buffy**

the match-making thing?

**andi**

You were serious?

**buffy**

uh, yes?

andi, you’ve known me long enough to know i never back out on anything

EVER.

**andi**

I know, sorry!!

**buffy**

forreal though

how we gonna do this?

**andi**

Idk it was your idea

**buffy**

yeah, i’m aware

**andi**

How do they do it in movies

Oooooh, I know

MAKEOVERS!!!

We could get Bex on it!

**buffy**

andi,,, you know by now that nothing ever turns out well in movies

it's lies and propaganda

life, REAL LIFE, doesn't turn out as great as it does in movies

**andi**

Wow, ok, chill…

**buffy**

but you're right, cyrus needs a makeover

i trust bex with all my life

**andi**

Okay then!!! I'm gonna tell her right away!

**buffy**

ok do that, and i’ll find a way to convince cyrus anyway…

**andi**

Lol goodluck

 

* * *

 

 

–

 

**miley cyrus goodman**

 

-

 

_22:01_

 

_–_

 

**buffy**

hi cy :)

how are ya :)

 

**cyrus**

good!

 

**buffy**

cool :)))

i’m really glad you’re doing good

 

**cyrus**

ok..

what's going on

 

**buffy**

can i just check up on my best friend :)

 

**cyrus**

who are you and what have you done to buffy!!!!

 

**buffy**

lmfao ok i’ll stop

actually… i kinda need something

 

**cyrus**

what's up

 

**buffy**

i need a model

 

**cyrus**

um, for what?

 

**buffy**

for the club

 

**cyrus**

your club, which is about basketball stuff, needs a model?

 

**buffy**

it's not my club

it's andi’s! she needs a model for her craft stuff

 

**cyrus**

oh okay

 

**buffy**

we have chosen you!!!

 

**cyrus**

okay, why couldn't she ask me herself?

 

**buffy**

she's busy. duh.

 

**cyrus**

oh. duh.

 

**buffy**

btw, tj’s gonna be there

 

**cyrus**

cool!!!!!

wait

is this gonna involve…

possible humiliation

 

**buffy**

oh look at that gtg!!! bye cyrus

 

**cyrus**

buffy!!!!

sigh.

 

* * *

 

–

 

 **Bex** 🌻

 

-

 

_9:10_

 

_–_

 

**andi**

Hello, Rebecca, how are you today

 

**bex**

what do you need, daughter

and pls don't ever call me rebecca

 

**andi**

Oof sorry my bad

Well, mother, I need a small favour

 

**bex**

okay, go on….

 

**andi**

It's really small

Like tiny

Reeeally tiiny

It’s nothing really

 

**bex**

just get on with it

 

**andi**

We need your expertise for.. *dramatic pause* match-making

 

**bex**

ooh, well now colour me intrigued

who are the involved parties??????

 

**andi**

Umm well

 

**bex**

it's cyrus, isn't it

 

**andi**

Possibly

 

**bex**

k, well, i’m down

just tell me when

 

**andi**

OK THANK YOU SO MUCH BEX ILY YOU'RE THE BEST

 

**bex**

**❤️**

 

* * *

 

 

–

 

**Andi Mack ✨**

 

**-**

 

_9:21_

 

–

 

**andi**

Cyrus, you're out with Bex, right?

 

**cyrus**

um yes

why do you ask

 

**andi**

NOTHING bye

 

**cyrus**

???

 

* * *

 

–

 

 **TJ 'Scary Basketball Guy' Kippen**  🐶

 

-

 

_9:30_

 

_–_

 

**cyrus**

my friends are acting weird

 

**tj**

lol

how

 

**cyrus**

idek how to explain

 

**tj**

you're lucky you have amazing friends

even though they're “weird”

 

**cyrus**

hey, they're your friends too you know

 

**tj**

oh yeah?

as far as i know, buffy barely tolerates me

andi… well we haven't really talked that much

 

**cyrus**

well let's change that!

you're coming to the club thing andi has right?

 

**tj**

the what

 

**cyrus**

you know

the art thing andi is gonna have! she's chosen me as a model. i think it's going to involve me in some pretty embarrassing situation, knowing andi 

didn't buffy tell you? she told me you were gonna be there

 

**tj**

oh, yeah! it just kinda slipped my mind for a sec

i’ll definitely be there

 

**cyrus**

good!

hey

um

can i ask something?

 

**tj**

.. sure

 

**cyrus**

how are things with reed and lester?

i hope that doesn't sound too nosy

 

**tj**

no you’re fine

well, we barely talk now since they think i 'sold them out'

i’m just relieved that they're not doing that crap anymore

well, as far as i know

 

**cyrus**

good

i know this is gonna sound mean but i’m glad you’re not hanging out with people that could possibly endanger you

your safety is more important than anything

 

**tj**

thanks underdog

that means a lot

 

**cyrus**

you're welcome ❤️

 

**tj**

anyway, i’d pick you over them any day

 

**cyrus**

well, i’m honoured 😊

 

**tj**

**😉**

 

* * *

 

 

**–**

 

 **kippen** 💩

 

-

 

_10:09_

 

_–_

 

**tj**

mind telling me why i have to go andi’s club thing

 

**buffy**

sorry who's this

 

**tj**

tj??????

 

**buffy**

who

 

**tj**

😑

 

**buffy**

lmfao

anyway, i forgot to tell you

you're invited to andi’s “club thing”

pfft

 

**tj**

what does that mean

 

**buffy**

first of all, let's be real here

you have a crush on cyrus, right?

 

**tj**

excuse me?

 

**buffy**

don't play dumb with me, kippen

 

**tj**

you don't tell me what to do

and whether or not i have a crush on cyrus is also none of your business

 

**buffy**

you basically just confirmed it???

and don't get testy with me, i’m here to actually help you out

 

**tj**

you hear that

 

**buffy**

what???

 

**tj**

that's the sound of me not caring

 

**buffy**

ugh, whatever

just make sure you're going to the club thing, ok?

 

**tj**

whatever

 

* * *

 

 

 

—

 

 **ghc!!! 💇🏾** 💇🏻💇🏻‍♂️

 

-

 

_13: 26_

 

—

 

**cyrus**

guys i look RIDICULOUS

 

**andi**

No you dont!!!!!

Just come out!!!!!

 

**buffy**

lol he already did andi

 

**cyrus**

ha-ha, buffy

seriously, i’m not coming out looking like this

 

**buffy**

bex is looking real sad, don't you think, andi 🤔

 

**andi**

Oh yeah, I think I'm seeing some tears actually…

 

**cyrus**

you two are demons

fine, i’m coming out

rip my dignity

 

 

* * *

 

—

 

**buffy**

 

-

 

_19:00_

 

—

**buffy**

WHAT THE HELL KIPPEN.

 

**tj**

hello to you too driscoll

 

**buffy**

why didn’t you come?!

 

**tj**

i had practice

 

**buffy**

oh sure you did

 

**tj**

why’d you even want me to come?

you obviously hate me

 

**buffy**

i don’t hate you

i just dislike you immensely

 

**tj**

gee, thanks

 

**buffy**

did you know how much andi and i researched about match-making tropes in movies so that we could make this possible

so next time we ask you to do something, can you please just do it thanks

listen, i know you like cyrus

you don’t have to be ashamed of it. 

 

 

**tj**

…

i’m not ashamed.

i do like cyrus, but i just don’t want to be the gay guy who has a crush on his straight best friend.

 

**buffy**

oh.

tj, you sweet summer child.

 

**tj**

ugh, stop

and why the hell are you guys playing cupid anyway?

 

**buffy**

idk it’s fun

anyway, gtg

 

**tj**

great talk as usual

let’s never do it again

 

* * *

 

—

 

**underdog❤️**

 

**-**

 

_18:46_

 

—

 

**tj**

hey, sorry i couldn't go 😕

basketball practice

 

**cyrus**

it's fine!!

i don't think i could bear you actually seeing me look like this

 

 **cyrus** sent _a photo_

 

**tj**

brb

 

**cyrus**

okiedokey

 

* * *

 

 

—

 

**psycho 👧🏼**

 

-

 

_18:47_

 

—

 

**tj**

how dare he look like this

 

 **tj** forwarded a photo

 

**tj**

look at him, ambs

he has such a cute pout

i could never look half as gorgeous as that

 

**amber**

can you stop thirsting over cyrus for one (1) sec plz thx

 

**tj**

what do i do

everyone seems to know that i like him except him

 

**amber**

everyone?

 

**tj**

yeah, buffy knows….

so andi probably knows too

 

**amber**

hm.

 

**tj**

what.

i could hear you plotting from over here

 

**amber**

oh nothing 😊

 

**tj**

you know what, don't tell me

anyway, they’re doing this match-making thing which is ridiculous

 

**amber**

they’re .

WHAT!

 

**tj**

i know, it’s never gonna work

cyrus doesn’t like me that way

hello??????

i can see you typing like a crazy person on your phone

i hope that’s not for me

 

* * *

 

 

—

 

**bambi, buffy driscoll**

 

-

 

_19:04_

—

**amber**

hello, ladies

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amber has joined the party!
> 
> hsjhsksjsshs hello again, welcome to this shit-fire, i hope you like it lmfao
> 
> ANYWAY if anyone wants to be on taglist on tumblr, message/give me an ask on my tumblr! thank you guys<3


	3. "we ship tjyrus in this house"

* * *

 

—

 

**rotten brother**

 

-

 

_12:14_

 

—

 

**tj**

look at these muffins cyrus made me 😍

 

 **tj** sent a _photo_

 

**amber**

eweww are those blueberries 

 

**tj**

yes and macadamia nuts

 

 **amber**  

g ross

 

**tj**

wow you have no taste

 

**amber**

who tf would eat blueberry muffins tj

or muffins in general 

 

**tj**

i’ll tell cyrus you said that 

 

**amber**

see if i care

 

**tj**

i hate you

 

**amber**

love u too lil bro

 

**tj**

stop calling me that 😡

 

**amber**

mwah 😘 

 

**tj**

😑

 

* * *

 

—

 

**underdog❤️**

 

**-**

_14: 01_

 

—

 

**cyrus**

have i ever thanked you for coming to my bubbe rose's minyan?

**tj**

yes, cyrus, about a hundred times

**cyrus**

well, it means a lot

that all my friends are there

**tj**

well, you're welcome. again

i'm here for you always

and so is andi and buffy.

and amber.

and lots more out there

**cyrus**

ditto!

aaaaaa, i feel loved 🥰

 

**tj**

you are

you so are.

 

* * *

 

—

 

**Amber 💁🏼, buffy the slayer**

 

-

 

_19: 48_

 

—

 

**andi**

Um

Amber what's this? 

 

**amber**

HI BAMBI

where’s buffy? we kinda need her for this

 

**andi**

Oh,I think she’s busy with basketball stuff.

You know, being the new captain of the girl’s basketball team.

No biggie! (SUPER proud btw)

 

**amber**

oh yeah, i heard about that! CONGRATS BUFFY! if you can uh, read this.

anyhoo

this is about tj and cyrus

 

**andi**

Oh, I think I know where this is heading…

 

**amber**

perfect! i don’t need to catch you up with unnecessary details!

so the plan is to get tyrus together in any means possible! pretty simple, right?

 

**andi**

Why do you sound like Buffy

 

**amber**

why i came up with this plan, you ask?

 

**andi**

I didn’t....

 

I did ask why you sound like Buffy though...

 

**amber**

the reason is i’m sick of my ugly brother pining over cyrus all the time. 

like i love cyrus and we’re tight, but i do not care for his ‘deep, chocolate eyes’

and his ‘smile that could light up a room’

 

**andi**

Omg did TJ really say that?!?!

 

**amber**

word by word, andi

anyway, i heard that you and buffy are coming up with some kind of a plan..

care to share? :)

 

**andi**

Oh, well, Buffy thought it’d be fun to play matchmaker and we did, like once

We had Cyrus try out cool outfits and TJ was supposed to see him in it and be, I don’t know, jazzed I guess?

Anyways, that was like the only thing we did since 

 

**amber**

wait

what did you mean by ‘supposed to’?

 

**andi**

TJ didn’t show up😔 

 

**amber**

ugh

of course 🙄

well, what’s next for your plan?

 

**andi**

That was it! We haven’t really got a chance to talk about the next phase

 

**buffy**

uhhh, what is this?

hold on, lemme backread

 

**andi**

Buffehhhhhhhh how was basketball practice?

 

**amber**

hi buffy!!!!!! 

 

**buffy**

omg 

this is a lot to process

actually nvm, i’m good

bball practice was…

i don’t wanna talk about it

also, hi amber 

 

**andi**

that bad huh?

 

**buffy**

you have no idea

so what about this tj/cyrus thing

tjyrus? tyrus? tjrus? 

 

**andi**

tjyrus sounds great

 

**amber**

tjyrus it is

okay, so i heard that there was gonna be a costume day at your school

for operation tjyrus: we have to get them have a matching costume for costume day

the only problem is tj hates doing this stuff

 

**buffy**

it’s no problem for cyrus

he LOVES costume day

but i’m not sure he’s gonna bail on us

we kinda have this tradition every costume day

 

**andi**

We’ll convince him!

 

**amber**

great! 

and i’ll convince tj to stop being antisocial for one day!

 

**buffy**

thought you weren't into this, andi 😏

**andi**

Eh, I changed my mind

**amber**

we are at an agreement then!

 

**andi**

TEAM TJYRUS!

 

**amber**

team tjyrus!!!!!

 

**buffy**

we ship tjyrus in this house

 

* * *

 

—

 

**underdog❤️**

 

**-**

_22:32_

 

—

 

 **tj** sent a _photo_

 

**tj**

so excited for costume dayyyyyyyyyyy

😁

 

**cyrus**

ME TOO!!!!!! 

you look great! 

 

**tj**

thanks😊

would you believe me if i told you this is my first time dressing up for costume day

 

**cyrus**

whaaaaaaaaa

no way

you’re definitely missing out! 

it’s so much fun

 

**tj**

looks like it

anyway, i’m glad i got to do it with you

 

**cyrus**

me too ☺️

**tj**

see you on monday salt 🧂😊

 

**cyrus**

gaaaaaaaah only 2 more days

can’t wait, summer 😎🌞❤️

good night teej

 

**tj**

goodnight, cy ❤️

 

* * *

 

—

 

**Amber, andi quack**

 

-

 

_8:42_

 

—

 

**buffy**

looks like our plan didn’t need any prompting 👀

 

**andi**

I know! We didn’t even need to convince them

 

**amber**

tj just told me

what’s up with summer and salt anyway?!?!?! i need answers

 

**andi**

I have NO idea

 

**buffy**

some kind of inside joke i think

 

**amber**

weirdos

hey bambi! i thought of our next kayak adventure

check your ig 😉

 

 **andi**  

on it!

 

* * *

  


–

 

**Kira**

 

-

 

_8:50_

 

–

 

**tj**

hey.

tell me about that costume day idea.

 

**kira**

I thought you’d never ask 😏

 

* * *

 

–

 

**andi quack**

 

-

 

_9:00_

 

–

**buffy**

👀

 

**andi**

...What, Buffy

 

**buffy**

oh nothing……..

so, kayak adventure huh? 😉😏

 

**andi**

Bufffffffyyyyyyyyy

 

**buffy**

oh, come on andi! you obviously like amber, just admit it!

 

**andi**

I’m not denying it!

 

**buffy**

So, what’s the problem?

 

**andi**

What if

She doesn’t like girls? 

 

**buffy**

You know there’s only one way to know, right?

 

**andi**

Sigh

I know

Tell her.

Gahhh

It’s so scary

 

**buffy**

Hey, i’m not saying now

Just

Tell her whenever you’re ready

 

**andi**

Yeah.. thx Buffy ❤️

 

**buffy**

anytime, andi quack 🦆 

 

**andi**

Speaking of telling people we like them….

How’s Marty anyway? 

 

**buffy**

🙄 we’re good, still talking 

 

**andi**

Still friends?

 

**buffy**

yeah, why not?

 

**andi**

Is it possible for it to be more than friends?

 

**buffy**

see you later, andi

 

**andi**

🤷🏻

 

Well, it was worth a shot.

 

* * *

 

–

 

**TJ 'Scary Basketball Guy' Kippen 🐶**

 

-

 

_9:30_

 

-

 

**cyrus**

costumeeeeeee dayyyyyy 

woop woop

is your costume ready? 

teeeeejayyyyyy

helllllllooooooooo

where are you?

???

i’m just gonna assume you’re still dressing up 😊

i’m going outside near the gate, meet me there?

i’m so excited

we’re gonna look so cool 😎🧂 

tj?

 

_Read at 9:45_

 

-

 

_00:30_

 

-

 

**tj**

sorry, cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only thing more painful than the last bit was typing the word 'tjyrus' (yes,,,,,. that was intentional!!)
> 
> also yes next chapter is the last chapter :((((((((((((((( im feelin sad in this chilli's 2nite. i'm trying to upload the last one BEFOre andi mack ends. btw im so sleep SO i apologize if this is riddled with typos.... sowwy. also i did not know it was tyrus week today so consider this as my contribution to tyrus week 2019 <3
> 
> blease leab commentz and kudos if u like this trash <3 thank u uwu
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<3 fuck kira


	4. "cyrus goodman, you playa!"

* * *

 

–

 

**TJ “Scary Basketball Guy” Kippen 🐶**

 

-

 

_5:30_

 

-

 

**tj**

cyrus, we’re still good right?

cyrus? 

  


* * *

  


—

 

 **ghc!!! 💇🏾** 💇🏻💇🏻‍♂️

 

-

 

_8:10_

 

—

 

**buffy**

you sure you’re ok, cyrus?

 

**cyrus**

yes, i’m fine. please don’t worry about it.

 

**andi**

Did he tell you why?

 

**cyrus**

Nope.

 

**buffy**

welp. now, i hate him again. 

 

**andi**

There must have been a reason!

Let me talk to Amber?

 

 **cyrus**  

It’s fine, Andi.

it’s just a costume. 

 

**buffy**

but it’s not just about the costume, isn’t it?

cyrus?

 

**cyrus**

It’s not.

i’ll see you guys in class.

😩

  


* * *

 

–

 

**TJ “Scary Basketball Guy” Kippen 🐶**

 

-

 

_8:48_

 

-

 

**tj**

please talk to me 

 

* * *

  


–

 

**bambi**

 

-

 

_11:50_

 

-

**andi**

Hey!

 

**amber**

hi bambi, what’s up?

 

**andi**

Did TJ say anything about Cyrus lately?

 

**amber**

as a matter of fact, no

why? 

he did seem to be in a… sour mood lately.

like a lemon.

lol 

 

**andi**

TJ kinda bailed on Cyrus yesterday..

 

**amber**

bailed? wdym 

 

**andi**

As in, he didn’t match costumes with him

 

**amber**

oh, he did not……

 

**andi**

You shoudl have seen Cyrus’ face

*should

 

**amber**

tj is such an idiot honestly

if he were here, i would slap him silly

 

 **andi**  

Pls don’t hurt you brother

 

**amber**

no promises

 

**andi**

By the way

Is it weird that I still think it’s weird that you and TJ are siblings

 

**amber**

not at all shdfgdf

why tho?

 

**andi**

I mean, I can definitely see the resemblance. But it’s just weird to think about it. 

Small world huh

 

**amber**

yup, i ask God everyday why i’m related to him

and hey, i know that tj is an idiot most of the time but..

he must have had some reason. with what he did with cyrus.

tj values his friends so much, more than anything. even more than basketball

and i love him for that

i mean, he cut all ties with reed and lester (which was a long time coming),

and those 3 have been friends since they were kids. because cyrus wouldn't talk to him.

i will talk to him, andi. 

 

**andi**

I believe you, Ambs

And thank you ❤️

 

**amber**

yeah… anytime

 

**andi**

Hey, um

Are you free this Saturday?

 

**amber**

YES

another girls’ night?

i promise i won’t leave you in the ferris wheel again….

 

**andi**

🤣 Hey, that’s all forgiven ok?

And yeees, girls’ night!

 

**amber**

i’m so there!

 

**andi**

Great! Can’t waitttt

 

**amber**

is buffy gonna be there…?

 

**andi**

Um, no,

She’s out of town this weekend

 

**amber**

oh, okay

guess it’s just two of us!

 

**andi**

Guess so

 

* * *

  


–

 

**TJ “Scary Basketball Guy” Kippen 🐶**

 

-

 

_10:48_

 

-

 

**tj**

sorry

 

* * *

 

–

 

**cyrus**

 

-

 

_11:52_

 

-

**amber**

cyrus, oh my god

i’m sorry, in behalf of my idiot brother

idk what’s got into him

he was so excited before!!

 

**cyrus**

it’s fine, amber!

i’m over it, honestly.

 

**amber**

well, i’m not😠

did he give you a reason?

i would ask him, but he won't talk to me. he's so ugly. 

 

**cyrus**

no, and it’s fine.

 

**amber**

did you two fight?

 

**cyrus**

what, NO!

at least i don’t think so…

we’re fine before.

i even

perhaps

sent out a heart emoji.

 

**amber**

SJSHSHGdhgs that’s so cute!

cyrus goodman, you playa!

but something must have happened. i’m gonna ask him.

 

**cyrus**

AMBER NO! 

i really don’t mind anymore. he can do whatever he wants.

Please don’t ask him

 

**amber**

ugh fine

but pleeeeaaase talk to him?

if he won't talk to me, he definitely would with you

 

**cyrus**

i plan to anyway.

 

**amber**

ok, that’s good 💕

hope you guys work it out.

 

**cyrus**

yeah, me too.

 

* * *

  


–

 

**underdog **❤️**  **

 

-

 

_00:16_

 

-

 

**tj**

i messed up. AGAIN.

and now you’re mad at me.

fuck 

 

**cyrus**

i’m not mad at you. 

 

**tj**

Cyrus, i’m sorry. i should have told you.

i know i probably humiliated you.

 

**cyrus**

tj please, i humiliate myself on a daily basis. 

you’re right, you should have told me. but  i know it’s probably embarrassing to be seen by me

 

**tj**

cy, it’s not like that and you know it

can we meet? at the swings?

 

**cyrus**

it’s 12am. on a school night.

 

**tj**

oh.

right.

 

**cyrus**

we could call…?

 

  **tj**

oh, right

hang on

 

* * *

 

–

 

 **TJ “Scary Basketball Guy” Kippen 🐶** _is calling…_

 

-

 

(Slide to answer)

 

-

 

Cyrus swipes the slider to the side, bringing his phone close to his ear. It is silent on the other side of the call, the only reason he’s sure that TJ is there is because he could hear his soft breathing. He grips his phone, and lies down on his bed. He sinks into his soft mattress, the heavy thumping of his chest rings in his ears. ' _Hey_ ,' TJ breathes into his ear. Cyrus shivers, 'Hi.'

 

_'Sorry for bothering you—'_

 

'It's fine, I was the one who suggested it.' Cyrus fiddles with his bedsheets, defiantly ignoring the way TJ’s voice seemed to awaken the butterflies in his tummy. 

 

 _'Listen, Cyrus,'_ TJ starts again, his tone dripping with anxiety and distress. He feels bad for the other boy, he seems to feel genuinely guilty for bailing Cyrus. _'I don’t feel embarrassed being seen around you. I’m sorry if I did anything to make you think that.'_

 

Cyrus mulls over that statement for a while before saying, 'You didn't, I'm just being stupid.'

 

' _You're not stupid_.'

 

'Thanks.' Cyrus feels awkward, which was a first around TJ. He sighs inwardly, his lips involuntarily forming to a sad frown. 'So, you and Kira, huh?' He whispers, not trusting his voice not to break. 

 

' _What? What about it?'_

 

'Nothing,' He replies a little too quickly, unable to keep the tension from his voice. He hears TJ sigh loudly into the phone _. 'You are mad!'_

 

'I'm not!' 

 

_'Look, I'm sorry, okay? It really was last minute and I just forgot to tell you—'_

 

'—A text doesn't take more than five seconds, TJ!' He feels like he might cry, but he refuses to. 

 

_'It's not about—'_

 

'—Then, what was it, TJ? I mean, as far  as I know, we were in agreement in like one second and then the next day, you’re hanging out with Kira. It’s okay if you wanted to match costume with her, but you should have told me you like her cause I had to let Andi down cause she wanted to do Mount Rushmore with Buffy and I, and I didn’t do that cause you wanted somersault!' Cyrus finishes with a half-yell, not noticing that he had sit right up and was holding his phone with white-knuckled grip. He silently applauds himself for not crying. The sudden silence quickly sobers him up, 'I’m… sorry for snapping.'

 

_'It’s fine. You shouldn’t apologise.'_

 

'I swear I'm not upset.'

 

 _'Look. I’m not ashamed of you or anything. But…'_ There is a muffled groan from the other side and Cyrus instinctively smiles. _'Fine_ , _I admit I got defensive. Remember like two days ago before Costume Day, when I met Kira? Well, she still approached me after that, saying she has a Costume Idea she wanna try. I was like no thanks, I’m doing matching costumes with_ you _. Then, she…_ ' TJ pauses, and Cyrus holds his breath. _'I don’t know, implied that I’d rather do a costume with you, a boy, than with her.'_

 

He feels his heart sink. 'And so.. what,you’re offended with people thinking you’re…' Cyrus stutters, 'Queer? G-gay?

 

 _'What? No, Cyrus, I’m not homophobic.'_ He sounds indignant and offended, like he couldn't believe Cyrus would even ask that. Cyrus almost laughed out in relief, and tries to quell the hope wrapping its way his heart, like a vein would around a tree. 

 

'Okay, that's good.' He says, the left side of his face is getting a little warm and sticky with sweat but he doesn't mind. No one bit. 

 

 _'I'm sorry for bailing on you. I guess I really don't have a good reason.'_ Cyrus smiles. He knows that he's already forgiven him even when he hasn't apologized yet. 

 

'It's fine, TJ. Just wished you could have told me.'

 

 _'Let me make it up to you. Pwease?'_ The teasing, confident lilt in TJ's voice is back and Cyrus can feel his heart stutter with every beat. 

 

He bubbles out a chuckle. 'I told you never to use uwu speak again! TikTok has corrupted you.'

 

 _'No ragrets,'_ TJ laughs. _'So, me and Kira are going to a basketball game. Wanna come?'_

 

And just like that, the smile is wiped from his face. He closes his eyes for a second and replies with, 'No, thank you. I have plans tomorrow, and you forget that I don't know a lot about basketball. Thanks, anyway.'

 

 _'Oh._ ' 

 

'Maybe next time?' 

 

 _'Yeah,_ ' TJ mutters, _'yeah, definitely. I'll make it up to you, promise.'_

 

'You better,' He tries for a teasing tone, but it comes out weak and hushed. He closes his eyes again, 'Anyways, it's almost 2am. We both should sleep.'

 

 _'Right, sorry for keeping you up.'_ He was quiet for awhile, as if unsure of what to say next. _'Night, Underdog_.' He could almost picture his smile, even from miles away. 

 

Cyrus smiles despite himself. 'Goodnight, Still Scary Basketball Guy.' He whispers to his phone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, 2 chapters in on week,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,who am i...
> 
> my contribution to day 3 of tyrus week!!!!!!!!!!! lets get this challah people. also SIKE i changed my mind about chapter 4 being the last chapter, i want this fic to coinicide with the andi mack canon, so it's gonna be heavily canon-divergent. that is to say, ANYONE ELSE TERRIFIED/SAD/EXCITED FOR THE FINALE??????????? NO???????????JUST ME???????/mhmkay
> 
> please leave kudos and comments<3
> 
> TYRUS RIGHTS


	5. "Im So Confused RN but Okay"

* * *

 

–

 

**TJ “Scary Basketball Guy” Kippen 🐶**

 

-

 

_13:16_

 

-

 

**tj**

wassup

 

-

 

_14:00_

 

-

 

**tj**

look at this cute dog

 

 **tj** sent a _gif_

 

**cyrus**

that's cute

 

* * *

 

–

 

**Amber 💁🏼**

 

-

 

_13:16_

 

-

 

**andi**

OMG Amber

Amberrrrrr

 

**amber**

what's the tea b

 

**andi**

Ok so, Libby and I were texting

 

**amber**

libby? jonah's libby? 

 

**andi**

Yes! 

 

**amber**

oh

what were you guys talking about 

 

**andi**

Basically just about Jonah being.. well, you know

 

 **andi** sent _three photos_

 

He's doing the same thing he did when we were together 😐

Libby is so great, and I feel like Jonah doesn't appreciate her that much. 

 

**amber**

oh boy. 

so here's the thing:

like, jonah is a great person and he's genuinely so fun to be around. 

but i swear, when you start being his girlfriend, something inevitably goes wrong

idk if it's his fault or mine but i mean, you see how we didn't work out. 

but most of the times we were together, i didn't feel like his girlfriend. 

 

**andi**

Me too…

I'm glad we're friends, cause we're so much better off that way

I feel like when we were a couple, I was the only one making an effort to the relationship

Did you know that he hated even labeling as us boyfriends and girlfriends? 

 

**amber**

oh gosh yes

jonah HATES labels

i guess i could kinda relate but at the same time, it is SO confusing

 

**andi**

I hope he and Libby work it out, they're so great together

 

**amber**

if it doesn't (WHICH I'M NOT HOPING IT WOULD) you, libby and i should form a club

the 'jonah beck exes' club 😂

 

**andi**

Haha that'd be amazing

And then we would have Jonah himself as the monthly guest

 

**amber**

ugh, our minds

 

**andi**

Hey

by the way, I'm glad we could talk about this kind of stuff freely

 

**amber**

me too

i know i've been such a bitch to you before, and i'm so sorry

i'm a jealous person in nature and i'm trying to improve that 

thank you for still wanting to be friends with me!! 

 

**andi**

You're welcome!

And hey, it's fine! You weren't that bad!!

Can I say something? 

 

**amber**

shoot!! 

 

**andi**

This is gonna sound weird but tbh I think I was more jealous of both you and Jonah before

I mean, you're both so pretty and I was SO confused

Haha

 

**amber**

what, no WAY!!! you're prettier!

 

**andi**

Um, you're kidding right?

You're like, drop dead gorgeous

 

**amber**

that's definitely you, not me

 

**andi**

Okay, okay!

Let's just agree that we're both pretty and be done with it

 

**amber**

ffffffine

anyways, thanks andi.

i think you're the most gorgeous, kindest person i've ever known. ❤️

 

**andi**

Thanks, Amber.

❤️

 

* * *

 

—

 

 **ghc!!! 💇🏾** 💇🏻💇🏻‍♂️

 

-

 

_15:30_

 

—

 

**buffy**

i think i like marty. 

 

**andi**

Congratulations! You're officially the last to know. 

 

**cyrus**

we been knew!

but just out of curiosity, how did you know? 

 

**buffy**

well.

it was when he said that he broke up with the girlfriend.

and that he didn't like me that way, right after. 

 

**cyrus**

ouch. 

 

**andi**

Oh.. 

 

**buffy**

yeah, i know.

i'm so dumb, wow.

 

**andi**

You're not dumb!! 

 

**cyrus**

please don't beat yourself up about this! 

 

**buffy**

if only i had realised it sooner. 

 

**cyrus**

hey, you're not in charge of your feelings.

we can all become pretty blind to certain… stuff. 

 

**buffy**

pertaining to someone, cyrus? 👀

 

**andi**

He most definitely is

 

**cyrus**

ANYWAYS

i still ship muffy no matter what

 

**andi**

Same here!! 

 

**cyrus**

MUFFY

 

**andi**

MUFFY!!!!!!!!! 

 

**cyrus**

M U F F Y 

 

**buffy**

well, looks like "muffy" won't happen anytime soon

 

**andi**

Maybe he'll come to his senses soon

 

**cyrus**

what was it that you said? 

"since he's a guy, it'll take longer."

 

**buffy**

you might be right there 😏

thanks guys. 

 

**andi**

Anytime, Buff the Tuff 😉

 

* * *

 

—

 

**kira**

 

-

 

_16:07_

 

—

 

**kira**

hi TJ! 

we still on for tmrw, ryt? 

 

**tj**

yeah 

 

**kira**

cool 😊

what u up to? 

 

**tj**

not much

you?

 

**kira**

just listening to some 🎶 

hey, u like harry styles ryt? 

 

**tj**

ish

i didn't like him at first but cyrus made me listen to some of his songs

i'm into it now

 

**kira**

cyrus. right.

isnt he the one ignoring u rn? 🤔

 

**tj**

i mean

he's probably just busy

 

**kira**

mhm ok

 

**tj**

see you tomorrow, kira

 

**kira**

k, cyaaaaaa

 

* * *

 

—

 

**j-bear**

 

-

 

_16:41_

 

—

 

**amber**

hi jonah

 

**jonah**

Sup Ambs

 

**amber**

you doing ok?

 

**jonah**

Yeh???

Why Do U Ask

 

**amber**

nothing

 

just wanna check up on you

 

**jonah**

Aw Thankz!

 

**amber**

anytime! 

how are you and libby?

 

**jonah**

We’re Good

Shes Great

I’m Kinda Ok at Sign Language now

 

**amber**

oh my god, i forgot how atrocious you are at capitalization when texting 

 

**jonah**

LOL 

yeet 

 

**amber**

smh

anywAY, just a word of advice, j-bear? please don’t make the

same mistakes over and over again.

libby is amazing, appreciate that.

 

**jonah**

What Do U Mean

and Thanks I Guess????? 

 

**amber**

just think about it, ok?

 

**jonah**

Im So Confused RN but Okay

 

**amber**

how are things at…. you know

 

**jonah**

Its Actually Getting better… My Dad got Another Job. We’re Movign into A New Apartment this Week,

 

**amber**

Jonah, oh my gosh!!!!!!!!! that’s amazing news

 

i’m so happy for you!

 

**jonah**

Thankzzzzz, Me Too

 

**amber**

thank you for telling me

 

**jonah**

I Wanted 2 tell u 1st, Because I Know U’d Understand 😁

 

**amber**

ugh, i think i’m tearing up

are you guys staying in town or…?

 

**jonah**

Nah…. The Apartment is 5 hrs Away

Im Packing my Stuff RN

 

**amber**

now i’m definitely tearing up

i’m gonna miss you j-bear 😔

 

**jonah**

I’m Gonna Miss U 2 Ambs!

Hey Why Dont U Come Over @ the Spoon??? Andi Nd the Others are Probably There 

 

**amber**

OMW!

 

**jonah**

See Ya Guyz!!

 

* * *

 

—

 

 **ghc!!! 💇🏾** 💇🏻💇🏻‍♂️

 

-

 

_19:51_

 

—

 

**cyrus**

i’m so stupid

so so stupid

stupid, stupid cyrus

 

**buffy**

Hey, whoa, what happened?

 

**cyrus**

i went to his house. again. for like the 100th time.

he was there this time. with kira.

again.

i thought it couldn't get worse but it can.

It hurts seeing them, buffy.

 

**buffy**

Just take deep breaths, ok cyrus? 

Where are u rn? 

 

**cyrus**

home. 

 

**buffy**

Your parents there? 

 

**cyrus**

yes.

I like him. I like him so much.

i've never liked someone like this before, not even jonah.

i'm kinda excited but moetly terrified

*mostly

what do i do? 

 

**andi**

SLR Cyrus, are you okay? 

 

**buffy**

cyrus goodman

you're an amazing person. smarter and stronger than you ever give yourself credit for.

you remember what i said? at the spoon that day?

YOU'RE GONNA BE FINE. i promise. 

 

**andi**

Yes, and if TJ can't see that, that's his loss! 

 

**buffy**

dang right 

 

**cyrus**

thank you guys

idk whether i should tell him

he probably likes kira.

 

**buffy**

not to be salty but, 

nobody will ever genuinely like kira unless she fixes her attitude

 

**andi**

The tea is piping hot right now 🍵 

 

**cyrus**

she probably has valid reasons for her uh, personality.

let's not judge her too harshly! 

 

**andi**

Whateved reasons she has, it still doesn't excuse her horrible behaviour towards Buffy! And you! 

 

**buffy**

cyrus, i love you, but you're way too nice

 

**cyrus**

aww, thank you

i love you guys

 

**andi**

I LOVE YOU TOO CY! 

 

**buffy**

i already said i love you. 

 

**cyrus**

😔

 

**buffy**

ugh fine

i love you, cyrus. 

 

**cyrus**

😊🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes jibby are still together because i say so, FUCK YOU AM WRITERS. anyways writing jonah’s text style was so atrocious and painful this is the first and last time ill be doing it youre welcome
> 
> so next chapter is the last, for realz this time. and in just a few hours, the andi mack finale...... we're in the endgame now.
> 
> plz leave kudos and comments, it means so much! as usual this is my contribution for tyrus week 2019 (day 5)
> 
> tyrus rights


	6. "This groupchat is a mistake."

* * *

 

–

 

**underdog ❤️**

 

-

 

_13:47_

 

-

 

**cyrus**

should i clap buffy on the back and say 'great game'? 

i mean, that's a thing right? 

 

**tj**

i mean, yeah?

that's valid

 

**cyrus**

just did it

she looked at me weirdly 😳

 

 **tj**  

lmfao

hey, where are you right now

 

**cyrus**

the spoon, why? 

wait a minute. 

thomas jefferson kippen, are you skipping detention?! again? 

 

**tj**

i have like 3 minutes, and ms. hernandez already left the room!

and also thomas jefferson, really? 

 

 **cyrus**  

i don't know your full name! you never tell me. 😑

oh my god, tj. 

i think i'm gonna have a heart attack. you're stressing me out

 

**tj**

and you will never know!

 

**cyrus**

first, you steal the golf cart right after being sentenced to detention and now you're skipping aforementioned detention. 

 

**tj**

it's fine! chill, cyrus! you had lunch detention with me! you saw how boring it was.

i told you i live life on the edge 😎

now let me have baby taters with you on the spoon! 

 

**cyrus**

please! step away on the edge a little bit?! 

 

**tj**

no can do! i'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby

baby taters?

 

**cyrus**

fine! i already ordered for you anyway

 

**tj**

dope! omw

 

**cyrus**

you're welcome, theodore james kippen

 

**tj**

is that gonna be a thing from now on? 

 

**cyrus**

bet. 

 

* * *

 

–

 

**buffy the slayer, cyrus BESTMAN, Jonah, Amber ✨, TJ, Marty _and 20 more._**

 

-

 

_14:05_

 

-

 

**andi**

PARTY

I'm throwing a party tonight and everyone in this groupchat is invited!

 

**buffy**

i was summoned by the word party

 

 **andi** made an _event:_ " _ **Party! 🎉**_ " 

 

**amber**

i will go even if i wasn't invited lol

 

**cyrus**

OOH, is this what the dinosaur suit is for?!?! 

 

**andi**

Yes, Cyrus.

The dinosaur suit. Which is a surprise. Supposedly. 

 

**cyrus**

i'm sorry! you know how i get excited about them, andi! 

can i wear it? 

 

**andi**

Maybeeeeee

 

**marty**

I'm there🤙🏻

 

**tj**

uh is it ok if kira tags along? 

i know she isn't in the group but

 

* * *

 

 

–

 

**cyrus BESTMAN**

 

-

 

_14:06_

 

-

 

**andi**

Cyrus????

 

**cyrus**

it's your party, andi. 

 

**andi**

Fine, but I don't like this and is only doing this to be nice. 

 

**cyrus**

i know you are 😊

 

* * *

 

–

 

**buffy the slayer, cyrus BESTMAN, Jonah, Amber ✨, TJ, Marty, _and 20 more._**

 

-

 

**14:07**

 

-

 

**andi**

Yeah, I guess so.

 

**tj**

thanks, andi.

she appreciates it. 

 

**buffy**

sure she does. 

 

**tj**

??? 

 

**buffy**

tj kippen, you're so dumb

 

**tj**

yeah you tell me that at least once a week driscoll

 

**buffy**

clearly i don't say it enough 

 

**cyrus**

OOOOOHHHkay everyone please calm down

 

**buffy**

nah, it's just friendly banter

right, stupid? 

 

**tj**

friendly. Huh. 

jk we're tight

 

**marty**

. 

 

**tj**

hang on, marty? 

 

as in…? 

 

 **buffy** removes **tj** from the group

 

**marty**

Huh, so he does know me! 🤔

 

 **cyrus** adds **tj** to the group

 

**buffy**

I'm gonna kill you dead, Whatever the hell your actual name is Kippen. 

 

**tj**

ooh i'm shaking in my cowboy boots

 

**andi**

This groupchat is a mistake. 

 

**jonah**

I Have no Idea Whats Going On.

 

**amber**

ofcourse you don't 

 

**cyrus**

oooh buffy call him thyrone jackson

 

**buffy**

lmaoooo is that your actual name?!? 

 

**tj**

lol, i wish

 

**cyrus**

is it really that bad? 

 

**tj**

Yes. 

 

**cyrus**

oh come on! 

 

**tj**

trust me, underdog, you don't wanna know. 

 

**buffy**

underdog? 

 

**andi**

👀

 

**amber**

lol you guys wanna know tj's name? 

 

**tj**

fuck

 

 **tj** removes **amber** from the group

 

**tj**

phew

i forgot she's here

 

**andi**

This groupchat is a mistake.

I repeated that for emphasis.

 

* * *

 

—

 

**ghc!!! 💇🏾‍♀️💇🏻‍♀️💇🏻‍♂️**

 

-

 

_18:28_

 

—

**cyrus**

can't wait for party tonighttttttt

 

**andi**

Me too!

I also kinda have something important to announce 

 

**cyrus**

ooh, intriguing 

 

**andi**

It's kind of a big deal? But not really

 

**buffy**

should we be worried? 

 

**andi**

No, definitely not! 

 

**cyrus**

i'm gonna worry anyway, but thanks for the disclaimer! 

 

**andi**

It's just really important for me, so obviously I want to share it with you guys. 

 

**buffy**

well, whatever it is

we're always here for you, andi. ❤️

 

**cyrus**

i think that goes without saying! 

what is it about, anyway? 

 

**andi**

No hints! 

 

**buffy**

wow, it must be THAT important

i can't wait any longer

 

**cyrus**

i'm gonna die of curiosity! 

 

**andi**

😏😉

See you guys later! 

 

* * *

 

–

 

**bambi**

 

-

 

_23: 57_

 

-

 

**amber**

i still can't believe you're going to an art school

scratch that, i can believe it. you're like the most artistic

and talented person i know!

congrats, bambi! 

 

**andi**

Thank you Amber 💕

I wasn't even sure that I would get in! 

 

**amber**

are you kidding? tj told me all about your art statement on stereotype.

i saw the pictures and it is AMAZING

like my jaw actually DROPPED

 

**andi**

Don't tell anyone but, at first I didn't want to submit my portfolio because I was terrified I wouldn't get in. I wanted to get in badly and I know I would be crushed with disappointment if I didn't.

Thank you! Sorry you didn't get to see it in person! I was told to remove it in like, a day

 

**amber**

i can't believe your school HATES ART

it really is amazing, andi. you're gonna be big.

you better not forget me when you become famous 😉

 

**andi**

Thanks, Amber. 

Of course not!

I could never forget you. 

 

**amber**

hey uh

i know this is kinda weird to ask but

are you free this saturday?

 

**andi**

Oh, girl's night?! 

 

**amber**

no.

 

**andi**

No…? 

 

**amber**

it's more like a

date night? 

 

**andi**

Oh. 

 

**amber**

if that's ok, of course!!!

if it's not, it's fine, i won't ask again!!

 

**andi**

No, no, it's okay!

It's more than okay.

Yes, I would love to go on a date with you, Amber Kippen. 

 

**amber**

Really? 

 

**andi**

Yes! I honestly thought you'd never ask ❤️

 

**amber**

well, better late than never. ❤️

can't wait, bambi. 

 

**andi**

same here 😍

 

* * *

 

–

 

**eleven point five ❤️**

 

-

 

_00:00_

 

-

 

**marty**

Random question

 

**buffy**

what?

 

 **marty**  

Did you ever get jealous of Rachel? 😉

 

**buffy**

🙄

 

**marty**

It's a valid question! 

 

**buffy**

i'm not gonna justify that with an answer. 

 

**marty**

So you did! 

Cool. 

 

**buffy**

whatever.

maybe just a little bit. 

 

**marty**

Aw, Driscoll. You really know how to make a lady blush

 

**buffy**

shut up.

i mean

i don't know

mostly it's just me feeling super dumb for rejecting you. 

 

**marty**

Yeah, that

It was hard getting past that. 

But I'm happy with the way things are right now ❤️

 

**buffy**

ok sap

 

**marty**

Wow. 😔 

I pour my heart out and this is the thanks I get? 

 

**buffy**

i'm sorry, but who is it that made the first move? 🤔

 

**marty**

UH, I believe that was me? Like a year ago? On the bridge? 

 

**buffy**

shut up

 

**marty**

😂

Hey, can you send me a selfie? 

 

**buffy**

um, why? 

 

**marty**

I wanna see your pretty face. 

 

**buffy**

oh my god, you sap. 

 

**marty**

Please? 

 

**buffy**

here you go, you weirdo 

 

 **buffy** sent a _photo_

 

**marty**

Aw, you're blushing! 

 

**buffy**

i'm blocking you. 

 

 **marty** sent a _screenshot_

 

**marty**

My new lockscreen. ❤️

 

**buffy**

that's actually kinda cute. 

 

**marty**

Aw babe, you have a crush on me. 

That's embarrassing! 

 

**buffy**

oh my god. 

 

**marty**

You're supposed to say "We're married."

 

**buffy**

i don't watch that show

 

**marty**

You're so uncultured. 

What shows do you watch anyway? 

Let me guess, Buffy the Vampire Slayer? 

So narcissistic. 

 

**buffy**

wow. WOW. 

first of all, buffy is amazing.

and second of all, is this the right way to treat your girlfriend?! 

 

 **marty**  

Aw, look at us with our flirty banter. In text form. 

We're perfect. 

 

**buffy**

now, who's the narcissistic? 

and heck yes, we are 😏

 

**marty**

Still you, babe, still you. 

 

* * *

 

—

 

**ghc!!! 💇🏾‍💇🏻‍♀️💇🏻‍♂️**

 

-

 

_00:04_

 

—

 

**andi**

Soooooo

I wasn't sure if my eyes deceived me but

Buffy Driscoll, were you holding hands with Marty earlier? 👀

 

**cyrus**

oh, THANK GOD. 

i thought i was the only one who saw.

i legitimately thought i was hallucinating. 

 

**andi**

Don't get me started, Cyrus Goodman! 

I saw you and TJ earlier near the bonfire! 

 

**cyrus**

weeeeelllllllllll

we did hold hands, but that's about it. it was the sweetest thing ever. it really is an art. 

but this isn't about tj and i! i'm DYING to know about muffy. 

 

**andi**

Fine, you're off the hook. But I wanna know more! 

 

**buffy**

hi.

 

**andi**

She appears! 

 

**buffy**

okay, don't freak but… 

 

**cyrus**

no guarantees! 

 

**buffy**

marty and i kissed. 

 

**andi**

I KNEW IT! 

 

**cyrus**

ASDKSJHAJSJA

finally!!!!! oh, i'm so happy for you guys! 

 

**buffy**

thanks, i'm… really happy. 

 

**andi**

Buffy, oh my gooosssh. You two are perfect for each other. 

 

**cyrus**

details if you may, miss driscoll? 

 

**buffy**

no, you may not. 😜

 

**andi**

Oh come on! 

 

**cyrus**

not even a little bit? 😔

 

**buffy**

fine, 

but on one condition. 

 

**andi**

Anything! 

 

**cyrus**

ANYTHING. 

jinx! 

 

**buffy**

i'll share details if cyrus shares first. 😏

 

**andi**

Sounds fair to me. 🤷🏻‍♀️

 

**cyrus**

you drive a hard bargain, miss driscoll. 

well, if you insist. 

it's not much really. i asked him where kira had gone, he realised that she's not… 

 

**buffy**

a nice person? 🙄

 

**cyrus**

…

that's exactly what he said. 

 

**andi**

Creepy.

And then?

 

**cyrus**

um, i told him there’s a lot of things i don’t know about him yet so he dared me to ask him any question. i asked him what tj stood for. 

 

**buffy**

hold up, 

he told you his name? 

 

**cyrus**

yup! 

 

**andi**

Well then, what is it? 

 

**cyrus**

sorry guys😔 i would love to tell you, but i made a promise.

swore an oath even. 

 

**buffy**

fine, whatever

then????? 

 

**cyrus**

he told me his name, i told him it was a great name (it really is ❤️) and then he sort of… brushed his finger against mine?

and asked me if there was anything i wanted to know. i told him if there was anything he wanted to say. he just stared at me and said yes. 

and um sshfgsns

he… just scooted closer and intertwines his hands against mine, finger laced and all. and smiled. at me. 

he looked lovely. 

 

**andi**

I'm actually squealing on my bed right now! 

CYRUS, I'm so happy for you. Your first boyfriend 😉

 

**buffy**

he really just went for it, huh? gotta give it to tj. 

you guys are amazing together, i'm SO SO happy for you, cyrus. 

 

**cyrus**

thank you guys❤️ i really, REALLY like him. 

your turn! 

 

**buffy**

gah, fine. 

well 

i approached him first. we exchanged some “banter” first and well, i asked him if we could try something different. like, small talk.

he looks really confused at first but went with it. but then it got really awkward. so i just said never mind.

i was hoping he would somehow see through the lines

boys are dumb.

 

**andi**

Somehow true.

 

**cyrus**

i’m so invested right now.

 

**buffy**

so after that painfully awkward moment, i walked out. i was gonna come home but…

 

**cyrus**

but??? 

 

**andi**

Buffy, come back here!!!

 

**buffy**

sorry, marty was texting me. 

anyway 

 

**cyrus**

wait, nevermind, take all the time you need

 

**andi**

^What he said

 

**buffy**

do you guys want to hear the rest or what?!

 

**cyrus**

I’M SORRY please continue

 

**buffy**

okay 

i was gonna go home but he called out my name. at that point, i was feeling humiliated. he said that we should “try it again”

so i just straight up told him that i liked him.

 

**andi**

Oh my gosssssh

 

**buffy**

he was surprised obviously. i told him that i needed to tell him, in case he ever changed his mind. he told me, “i’ve never changed my mind.” 

then, he kissed me.

 

**cyrus**

"I’VE NEVER CHANGED MY MIND" AWW

 

**andi**

That sounds like it came out straight from a movie.

Or a Disney show.

I’m so happy for you, Buffy!!! 

 

**cyrus**

i think i might actually cry.

you guys are perfect for each other. i ship muffy so bad

 

**buffy**

thanks, you guys. 

also cyrus, i can’t believe we both confessed our feelings in the SAME NIGHT.

 

**cyrus**

i know! this is the best party ever. 

 

**andi**

Well, not to brag but you guys are not the only ones who confessed your feelings, you know?

 

**buffy**

NO FRICKIN WAY.

 

**cyrus**

IS IT AMBER

PLEASE TELL ME IT’S HER

 

**buffy**

I NEED DETAILS. RIGHT NOW.

 

 **andi** sent a _screenshot_

 

**cyrus**

oh i think i’m about to combust

WITH HAPPINESS

 

**buffy**

finally! CONGRATS ANDI!

also the kippens are really ballsy huh?

i mean, amber just really went for it and asked you out. then tj also just went for it and held cyrus’ hand.

 

**cyrus**

WE SHOULD DO A TRIPLE DATE

 

**buffy**

that 

is definitely an idea.

 

**cyrus**

come on, it’d be fun, right?

 

**buffy**

cyrus, no.

 

**cyrus**

cyrus, yes!!! 

 

**andi**

Have you even gone out on a date with TJ?

 

**cyrus**

… no.

Oh God.

 

**buffy**

oh, boy.

 

**cyrus**

i haven’t actually gone out on a legit date.

oh noooo

what if i sweat uncontrollably again

or suck at kissing

oh no

 

**andi**

Calm down! It’s totally okay if you don’t kiss yet, it’s a first date, no one expects you to do that yet.

As for the uncontrollable sweating… I have no idea.

 

**buffy**

don’t think of it as a date.

 

**cyrus**

how will that help?

 

**buffy**

when you think of it as a date, you’d freak out and make a fool of yourself.

thus, sweating uncontrollably again. think of it just hanging out, you know, normally. 

 

**andi**

I mean, that’s basically what dates are!

 

**buffy**

exactly! the only difference is that you guys are aware of each other’s feelings.

 

**cyrus**

that’s... really smart.

thank you soooo much

also can we go over the kiss part again? 

okay, cause iris is the only person i ever kissed.

and well, that didn’t go well. 

 

**andi**

I feel like you just know… you know?

 

**buffy**

yeah, exactly.

 

**cyrus**

i don’t know what that means!

 

**buffy**

cyrus, you’ll be fine, okay?

just do what you would normally do, and you’ll be fine. 

anyways, i think tj is already whipped for you,

so there is nothing you could do to turn him off

 

**andi**

Except maybe murder someone.

 

**cyrus**

wow, morbid.

thanks again, guys. 

 

**buffy**

anytime❤️

 

**andi**

Just another service we provide!

HAHA Buffy, remember when we tried to play cupid with TJ and Cyrus

 

**buffy**

omg yesss, that feels forever ago

turns we really didn't need to huh

 

**cyrus**

sorry, what? 

 

 **buffy**  

nothing boo 

 

* * *

 

—

 

**underdog ❤️ (06/26)**

 

-

 

_00:56_

 

—

 

**tj**

still awake?

 

**cyrus**

any particular reason why you’re chatting me at almost 1am?

 

**tj**

well, there is a valid reason.

you see, i’m thinking about this person.

so naturally, i can’t sleep. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**cyrus**

i see.

maybe you should just stop thinking about this person

and you know, sleep.

 

**tj**

even if i could (trust me, i can’t), i wouldn’t

 

**cyrus**

you're an idiot, thelonious jagger. ❤️

 

**tj**

god. i'm actually starting to regret telling you that. 

 

**cyrus**

aw, don't be. i told you, i love it. it's unique! 

 

**tj**

sure jan

 

**cyrus**

hey, you wanna call? 

 

**tj**

facetime please?

 

**cyrus**

even better! 

 

–

 

 **underdog ❤️ (06/26)** _would like to FaceTime.._.

 

-

 

(Decline)                     (Accept)

 

-

 

TJ taps the Accept button in anticipation, hastily stuffing his earphones in. He waits patiently for the call to connect and was blown away upon seeing Cyrus’ face pop up in his screen. He exhales out a smile, taking in the sight of his boyfriend(?!). Cyrus’ deep, brown eyes are bright and he’s wearing the most radiant smile TJ is ever so fortunate to lay his eyes on. His silky, chestnut hair tousled with abandon, his sleep shirt a little bit rumpled but otherwise neat. Cyrus Goodman, ever so neat. TJ thinks that he’s the most beautiful boy he has ever seen, and no, he’s not being biased. 'Hi,' He whispers into the earphone mic, convinced that his smile has probably taken up the lower-half of his face. He doesn’t care.

 

' _Hi_!' Comes the crackly reply from his phone.  Cyrus waves at him, and he chuckles before waving back. Cyrus furrows his _frankly_ , adorable brows and adjusts his phone so that he could be lying on his chest, which meant the phone would be closer to his face. TJ feels his breath shorten, he could see the detail of Cyrus’ face, albeit a little bit blurry. His warm, coffee-coloured eyes, his long lashes, the little mole on his cheek close to his nose that he’s always wanted to kiss, and the fullness of his plump lips–

 

'Um,' TJ says unintelligently, mind scrambling and cheeks heating up. Thankfully, he was saved from possibly embarrassing himself by recognizing the sounds coming from Cyrus’ side. He inches his face closer to his phone and grins. It’s music, and the one he recognizes! 'Is that Lovebug?'

 

Cyrus’ face bloomed with a pretty blush, and looks back– presumably from the source of said music– and settles his phone so that it would be stationary. ' _What, I love Jonas Brothers!'_ TJ chuckles giddily, 'Me too!' 

 

Cyrus hangs his head low, and smiles at TJ through the camera. ' _One of my first crushes, though I didn’t know it at that time, was Joe Jonas.'_ He admits. TJ barks out a surprised laugh, pleasantly shocked at the sudden admission. Cyrus just palms his face, as if in disbelief that he just blurted out something humiliating.' _What am I saying?!'_

 

'Hey, hey, it’s fine,' TJ protests. 'Uh, my first celebrity crush was actually Zayn Malik from One Direction.' 

 

_'Really?!'_

 

'Yep.' He leans into his bed’s headboard, bringing the earphone mic closer to his lips, and taking note of the way Cyrus’ eyes seem to stare this action pointedly. 'Amber was a huge 1D fan and she has posters literally everywhere. So, yeah.' 

 

' _I can definitely see why,'_  Cyrus rests his chin on his palm, and TJ silently lamented at how _unfairly_ good he looks right now. He smiles widely, excitement coming in waves from him. ' _So who else became your crush?'_

 

'Um, no, unfair,' TJ interjects. 'It’s your turn!'

 

' _But–'_

 

'Nuh-uh, Underdog! I told you my name and my embarrassing crush; it's your turn.' 

 

' _I didn’t even knew I liked boys until–'_ Cyrus stops suddenly, eyes widening. TJ is immediately intrigued, and of course curious, 'Until what?'

 

' _Nothing_!' Cyrus squeaks adorably, making TJ grin mischievously. He pouts at the camera, even furrowing his brows for a more dramatic effect. 'Please tell me?' The shorter boy just lets out a long-suffering sigh, making TJ feel immediately guilty. Cyrus looked nervous and uncomfortable, so he says hurriedly, 'Hey, no, it's fine. You don't have to tell me anything. I'm sorry for pushing—' 

 

 _'No, I—'_ Cyrus closes his eyes for a second, before smiling softly. _'I do want to tell you, I'm just nervous of your reaction. It's well,_ weird.'

 

'How so?' 

 

Cyrus blushes again, and TJ almost cooed. He covers his face before saying something. The taller boy scrunches his face up, blaming the crappy audio of his phone. 'Sorry, what?' 

 

_'It was Jonah.'_

 

TJ quizzically looks at Cyrus, whose face is so open and honest. 'It was Jonah… what?' 

 

_'The one I had a crush on.'_

 

'Oh.' TJ would be lying if he said he didn't feel a spike of jealousy. It's just a little bit, though. 'Was he the one who… ?'

 

 _'Yes_.' Cyrus says quickly. They were stuck in an awkward silence until he starts with, _'You should know that we're just friends now, and I don't like him anymore—'_  

 

'Cy, it's fine.' TJ smiles, which Cyrus parrots back. 'Besides, this proves that you have a type.' He smirks teasingly. 

 

Cyrus' grin turns impossibly wider. _'Oh yeah, and what's that?'_

 

'You know, _jocks_. Who can play instruments and have issues and whatnot–' He cuts him off with a crackly laughter, and TJ's chest tightens, in a pleasantly painful way. God, he really, _really_ wants to see Cyrus in person right now. He wants to be near him all the time, and hold his amazingly soft and delicate hands, and have his head rest on his shoulder, like they do in the movies—

 

 _'I do have a type._ ' Cyrus says softly. _'They're boys with fluffy blond hair, and very green eyes, and cute smiles.'_

 

TJ looks down, fighting back the urge to laugh. He fails spectacularly, giggling as he mumbles out, 'Dammit,' with feeling. He rests his face on his arms, face reddening. 

 

Cyrus laughs at him, which quickly turns into a yawn. He watches him amused, as he turns to him with a half-smile. _'Aren't you sleepy?'_

 

The way he asked that is quiet, intimate– like, this night is just for the two of them. His heart stuttered inside his chest. 'I've never felt so awake.'

 

Cyrus responds with a small smile, and TJ is immediately smitten, but he finds that he couldn't care less.

  
  


 

 

> _"Now, I'm speechless, over-the-edge, and just breathless / Hopeless, head-over-heels in the moment"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3k of nothing but fluff, ure welcome. (i closed the tab the first time i was supposed to edit/post this so i had to scream in frustration before starting again... lma0)
> 
> SO, LAST CHAPTER. thank you for waiting till the end<3 also i neeD SOMEONE TO CRY WITH BC OF THE AM FINALE. it was everything i could hope for AND GAH. i love endgame tyrus and muffy, we really won huh <3
> 
> if you liked this or thought it was cool, leave kudos and/or comments! i love receiving them!!!! if you don't then um i'm sowwy??????
> 
> TYRUS/MUFFY/AMBI RIGHTZ! 
> 
> (this is my last contribution for the tyrus week 2019!!!!!!!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about tyrus, ambi, muffy, or just andi mack with me on [tumblr!](https://kamwashere.tumblr.com)
> 
> also if anyone want to be in the taglist, feel free to comment below or ask me on tumblr!


End file.
